


【海王 沙雕/各种段子合集】海底人不相信套路

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Aquaman（2018） [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “海底人不相信套路。”“陆地人全是沙雕。”“？？？对联我靠。”





	【海王 沙雕/各种段子合集】海底人不相信套路

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕向段子（含日常，也不光全是沙雕）不喜误入，不喜勿入
> 
> ooooooooc见谅。
> 
> 电影向，与前篇《WAVE》同属一个系列，没意外的话以后这里的海王合集大概都是一个系列
> 
> 一些自己的脑补，无节操见谅（你）
> 
> 四方混战及很多情节偏沙雕向，请勿争论，请勿指正，请勿较真。
> 
> 其他有错误请海涵（叩谢）
> 
>  
> 
> 不要争论，不要争论，无需争论。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果ojbk的话小伙伴们enjoy:）

 

 

 

 

/*  


  


  


01.关于飞艇  


 

在奥姆大概还六七岁的时候，他的必修课业里还是没有飞艇的。

“不是我说，奥姆殿下。小孩学什么开飞艇，您这小个头躺在座位上你试试能够得着刹闸离合吗，等再长高点吧，现在您还太小我实在放心不下。”

从年轻就在嘲讽（奥姆觉得是嘲讽）自己个头的维科总要摸着自己的脑袋好脾气地说。

直到有一天，那对红头发的父女再次来拜访。

“湄拉！”

小奥姆从大大的宫殿里一溜飞跑出去。红发女孩抬头看到王子，那双牵着涅柔斯王的小手都一下子松开了。

“奥姆！”

金发小毛孩在一路狂奔后反而在湄拉身前气喘吁吁地停了下来。奥姆矜持地挺直腰板平复了会，仰头一本正经地说：“湄拉，能请你和我一起去我的房间吗？”

我给你准备了生日礼物，奥姆努力忍住才没把这件事情说出来。

“好呀！”小湄拉笑着说，“不过在那之前，我想让你看看这个！”

湄拉牵着奥姆的手游向船篷，他们面前是一艘漂亮的飞艇。

“父王送我的生日礼物。”湄拉抬起手悄悄冲奥姆说。王子转过身，维科和涅柔斯王正停在他们身后，闷头说着什么。

“哇——”奥姆小声嘟囔，“好厉害。可是飞艇有什么用？你会开吗？”

“当然啦！我开给你看，要不要上来？”

“不了。”奥姆嘟起嘴拒绝。

湄拉坏笑着向后滑去。她三两下翻上了小艇，蜷身飞进驾驶舱。

奥姆后退几步还没来得及抱起双肩，飞艇突然通一声亮起大灯。

霎时激流搅起，电光火石间湄拉的小艇冲了出去，呼地带起一阵海流。轰鸣的水声中小艇转了几个大圈，在珊瑚礁石中闪转腾挪上下翻飞。六七岁的湄拉像个老司机一样猛操着方向盘，脚底左踩右跺，不大的小艇甚至被开得当场甩尾。

“我k ao……”

“措辞，殿下。”

“可是她真的好厉害啊，维科！她真的好厉害啊！”

趁奥姆喊着不注意的空当谋士转头对泽贝尔国王说：“六七岁就让孩子做极限运动真的没问题吗。”

从那以后，奥姆的电子课程表单给歪歪扭扭加上了一行“飞艇驾驶训练”。

从今往后的十几年维科每每都站在一旁，看着奥姆的飞艇追在湄拉之后冲向终点。

“这次是你运气好！”“下次我一定赢你！”

“唉。”白头发日渐变多的维科摇头，“原来亚特兰蒂斯人的本质也是复读机啊。”

 

年少的奥姆坐在飞艇里笑着，炮火突然间晃了他的眼睛。他甩甩头，湄拉的飞艇翻了下去，远远坠在滚烫的岩浆里。

噢，这次我赢了，湄拉。

奥姆想要微笑，可眉眼却无法控制地收紧起来。

 

02.听说海底人上岸都会吐水

 

①

事情发生在一个下午。

棕色卷毛的小孩从金黄色的沙滩上一下子站起来。大海开始呼啸，涨高的浪头卷上天空，一个深色的人影飞速穿过波浪，从潮水中站起身来。

亚瑟往后退了退。身穿深青色鳞甲的黑发男人走向他，露出和蔼的笑容。

“你好，年轻的小王子。”军师说。

“我叫维科。真高兴见到你呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——————”

“爸爸！！爸爸！！”亚瑟趁来人锅腰不明意义的呕吐时拔腿疯狂跑了起来，“爸有变态哇————”

 

“怎么的，叔叔。”半天后亚瑟站在汤姆旁边嫌弃地对维科说，“我身上味挺大啊。”

这就是亚瑟和维科第一次相遇的故事了（不是）。

 

②

 

“你打败了荒原狼！”湄拉急匆匆地说，“你是亚特兰蒂斯的英雄呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——”

“不想让我回去我就不回去了，不至于的姑娘。”

“不行！”红发女孩威胁，“你必须得回去！你弟奥姆呕呕呕呕呕呕——”

“好歹也是我弟啊还是别这样吧！！”

亚瑟感觉很疲惫，果然亚特兰蒂斯人还是没法理解啊。

 

03. 

 

亚瑟前仰后合地笑了半天，突然沉默了一会。片刻过后，他慢慢开口说：“和我一起行走世间吧，弟弟。”

奥姆环起双肩，皱起眉露出一脸介于嫌弃和疑惑之间的复杂表情。

“你说什么东西呢？你看看你上面那20行字都跟我扯的什么名堂？你政务处理完了吗，打的什么主意？”

“亚特兰蒂斯科技这么发达，我在陆地上也能办公啊！”亚瑟拍着大腿，“走嘛，老弟。我们一起去陆上看看，你会打开新大门的！妈和湄拉全待过，去了都说好。”

“不要。”

“走嘛老弟！你看你水陆两栖，这得天独厚的条件不去体验一趟岂不是白瞎？”

“行了行了你别和我扯这些我不想听！”奥姆崩溃大叫。

亚瑟戳了戳手指，看起来有点为难。他悄悄瞥了眼奥姆，好脾气地说：“求你了嘛，老弟。”

奥姆回过头去看亚瑟，眉眼依旧莫名其妙地皱着。

“如果你真想我和你一起去。”奥姆收紧嘴角，“命令我。”

“……”亚瑟抬头思考了会，“求你了嘛。”

“命令我。”

“求你嘛老弟！陆上阳光很好，还有很多好吃的，食物的香味你甚至隔着几条街就能闻到。”亚瑟不知放弃地说，“还有酒，还有大狗和电视。怎么样？只当是个探索未知的机会。”

奥姆盯着亚瑟看了一会，开口说：“你意识到有时候我们确实谁也说服不了谁，是吧？”

“关于什么？”

“海洋和陆地的话题。...可不管出于什么原因，你知道我有想了解陆地的念头。”奥姆撇嘴，“但既然你都见识过亚特兰蒂斯了……这么多年过去，回来的感觉怎么样？”

怎么样？

亚瑟在湄拉的飞艇里看着星点的光，古老又新奇的城市，宽广的隧道和无垠大海。那些生灵从高处向深海无拘无束地下潜，祂们是真的会飞吗？

“酷毙了。”亚瑟仍惊叹着。

“那么。”奥姆挑眉，“好吧。”

国王欢呼着浮了起来，在看向弟弟的脸时暂时放弃了要熊抱他一下的冲动。

 

真是奇怪。有时候千百个命令都无法解决的问题，几个请求却能迎刃而解。

然而不久后他开始捏着下巴兀自嘟囔起来。

“好吧。但是如果你上岸一定要吐的话，动作能不能尽量缓和一点？我对这事有心理阴影。”

亚瑟听到奥姆嘟囔了几句什么，估计是脏话。

 

04.

 

奥姆王子出世的那天，许多亚特兰蒂斯的人民都聚集在王宫之下。

水房中回荡着亚特兰娜的呻吟。片刻后侍女欣喜地抱起婴儿，女王疲惫地笑着，伸出双手说：“让我看看我的儿子。”

她接过发色浅浅的孩子，拈去他睫毛上的鲜血，在他的啼哭声中臂弯轻摇。

“儿子。”亚特兰娜欣喜地笑着，低声喃喃，“你是我海底唯一的幸运，我的奥姆。”

王子出生的那一刻，臣民低垂头颅，手画胸口躬身致意。海洋在低语着他的名字，奥姆·马略斯。

 

亚瑟回过头去，海天交界的朝阳发出渺远的呼啸。男孩仿若一下子能看到更远，听到更多。大海浪潮翻涌，他站在空寂的沙地前，突然感到阵阵心跳撞击着喉头，双眼和腕中脉搏。

那么好吧，弟弟。多年之后亚瑟挥舞战戟，掷向尚还年轻的维科。

我会去海里见你。

 

05 . 真心话和大冒险（ **加粗字体代表过去** ）

 

“噢。”奥姆恼火地叹气，“蠢游戏。”

“行了吧老弟。”亚瑟偷笑着把卡牌往桌上一扔，“输赢总有时，拿得起放得下点。”

奥姆抱起双肩，缩在沙发上不耐烦地叹了口气。

“那好吧，我看看……真心话？”

“你就不怕我过两局赢回来吗，亚瑟。”奥姆冷笑，“还想再下去一次，当着大街上所有人的面哭着喊‘我是个没有人要的孩子’？”

“嗨！”亚瑟抗议，“你赢了好多次了，差不多也该轮到我了。”

长发小伙瞅着桌面上的卡牌开口：“你……你做过最难的一次选择？”

奥姆的眉头皱了那么一下，短促地呼了口气。

“我要选大冒险。”

“嗨嗨，老弟。”亚瑟连腰板都挺直了，“你自己选的真心话呀。”

国王坐得离弟弟近了点：“说嘛，我有点好奇了。”

奥姆看了亚瑟一眼，沉默片刻。

“……在我刚继任的时候，考古队在遗迹寻得一个金属卷轴。”青年开口说，“我们并不清楚卷轴的内容，只知道它记录着某种大规模杀伤性武器的蓝图。如果开发得当，亚特兰蒂斯的武装会再强几倍，领先诸国之上。”

奥姆闭上眼睛：“也许攻上陆地都易如反掌。”

亚瑟挑眉。

“但在破解卷轴的时候，科研人员触到一个暗藏的机关——”亲王停顿了一下，“卷轴的射线穿透了几面墙，某个装置因此爆炸了。我接到消息就先让军队疏散了周围的民众。但我赶到那时，科研部几乎毁了一半。”

奥姆看着亚瑟，兄长的眉头紧锁起来。

“我刚要去检查伤亡，一位科研员拽住我的脚。她的腿在流血，已经快昏迷过去。”奥姆眯眼，“她……”

**“救命……”**

**国王半跪下来托着女人，抬起头喊：“带她去医疗部，士兵！”**

**“他在长廊上等我……他刚才还……”科研员嘟囔着。**

**“坚持住，女士。”**

**科研员含糊不清地呻吟着，失去意识。**

**奥姆站了起来。他迟疑几秒，踏着激流向废墟俯冲而去。**

**“有人吗！”他边寻找边大声唤着，“有人能听到我吗？”**

**“……陛下！”一阵虚弱的哭声传来，“陛下，救救我！”**

**奥姆转头，一个紫色眼睛的小男孩在拼命挣扎。他抖得很厉害，背上一块钢筋支撑的石板危险地颤着。**

**“不要动，孩子”奥姆马上向前游去，“我……”**

**他愣住了。**

“什么？”亚瑟问。

“卷轴就躺在另一边。”奥姆平淡地说，“但是……”

 

**国王抬起头，一块巨大的礁石翻滚下来，撞向科研部圆形的塔顶。大大小小的碎片接连坠落，砸在奥姆的脚边。**

**“陛下！”男孩哽咽着恳求，“我快撑不住了，帮帮我！”**

**礁石摇摇欲坠地卡在塔顶，只一个回旋的水流就可能让它砸向海床。**

**冲击的余波让奥姆头昏眼花，天旋地转间礁石便压断塔顶砸了下来。他竭力稳住身子，视线下意识在卷轴和哭嚎的小孩子间来回跳转着。**

 

“事情来得很快，我没时间犹豫。卷轴离那孩子很远，我如果救了他，就赶不及去拿卷轴。反之，我会救不了那男孩。”

奥姆深吸了口气，双肩塌了下来：“有时我们就是要做出抉择。”

“……你只能选一个。那么？”亚瑟又挤得近了些。

“我已经把我做过最难的选择告诉你了，亚瑟。”奥姆抬头看他，“你还想要什么？”

“当我们说真心话的时候，奥姆。……我们需要说出答案。”

亲王撇过头。

 

**片刻间奥姆蹙起双眉。他用力踏上巨浪，伸出手去。**

**“殿下！”**

“弟弟。”

**“我的国王！”**

**男孩恐惧地呜咽着，金属的卷轴在闪闪发光。**

**奥姆拨起海流，那只伸出的手向光点急转而去。**

奥姆抬起眼睛。

亚瑟的双眸被那双黑云似的眉毛压得陷进阴影里。他粗重地呼吸着，半晌，国王双手撑着膝盖慢慢地站了起来。他在原地杵了一会，终于摇摇晃晃走向灯塔的屋门，伸手去够生锈的把手。

 

**“殿下！”**

亚瑟手掌一顿。

**男孩在大大的怀抱里缩成一团，放声大哭着：“殿下！”**

亚瑟弓下腰去克制地轻轻抖着，背对胞弟露出一个大大气的、孩子的笑容。

奥姆仍坐在沙发上，十指扣起。他垂下脑袋，嘴角却不禁扬了起来。

微笑可能是藏不住的。

“老弟！”亚瑟掀开门，抓起了沙发上的毛毛外套，“我们去吃蛋糕吧！我知道有家好店，老板的手艺简直绝啦！”

奥姆嗤了一声摇摇头，起身慢慢向亚瑟走去。国王拍了拍胞弟的脊背，带上了小门。

 

**“殿下，我好害怕……”**

**“不用害怕。”奥姆眉头舒展，“你的国王就在这里。”**

问题在问出口前就已经有了答案。

06.

 

值得一提的是，维科第一次上家里来做客的时候，也盯着沙发旁边的小鱼缸看了半天。

当亚瑟听维科说自己有个弟弟之后，他确实陷进了一种混杂着期待和慌张的未知情绪中去。

但他实在是没法想象弟弟当着他的面吞下一个生金鱼的样子。

说着少年亚瑟的脸纠结地扭曲起来。

 

而时至今日，当亚瑟第一次把奥姆领进家门时，他含糊地停住了。

“爸。”亚瑟问正要起身的汤姆，“咱家鱼缸呢？”

汤姆憨憨地笑了笑。

即使都已经默认陆地人脑子不好这个事实，亲眼见识到的奥姆还是无奈摇了摇头。

 

07.

 

亚瑟打开屋门，把外套往沙发上一扔，直挺挺地躺了下去。他把双臂枕在头后，闭上眼睛。

“挺舒服啊，哥哥。”

“喔哦！！！”亚瑟弹了起来，奥姆正背手笑盈盈地盯着他。

“呃，啊。”亚瑟挠脸，“怎么了奥姆？……你在哪，我刚怎么没看到你在屋里？”

“门后。”奥姆阴揣揣地说。

“……”

亚瑟咽了下口水。

“三个月了，亚瑟。”奥姆笑着，“就不准备回亚特兰蒂斯看看吗？”

“呃，啊，我……”亚瑟的眼神开始乱瞟，“海，海里……”

“为什么不见你办公？”奥姆勾起一边嘴角。

“嘛，因为……等……”

“亚瑟。”奥姆直起腰板居高临下地看着他，脸上有重重的阴影。亲王趁亚瑟没回神时一把薅住他的黑色长发，把脸凑了上去：“你没对我说实话吧，哥哥。”

“我们来陆上，应该不止玩玩而已？”

 

08.

 

亚特兰娜进门的时候，黑发金发两个男人正毫无形象地扭打在一起。

 

09.

 

“妈，我真没别的意思，我就是没告诉奥姆上岸是因为……啊，别动手！！啊啊！！”

 

10.

 

“没，妈妈。没事，我下次不会再锁亚瑟了。”

 

11.

 

“说。”奥姆恶狠狠地讲。

“老弟，那个。这事很复杂，其实是因为。”亚瑟搓了搓鼻子，“你……”

亚瑟双手拍上膝盖，挺直脊背深吸了一口气，再慢慢吐出来。

“你被流放了。”国王说，“在陆地。”

“……我就知道。”奥姆恼火地看着他，“你为什么不早跟我说？”

“我不知道，我本来想和你说的，可我总想迟一点。”

“我早猜到了。”奥姆颔首，“判决迟迟都没下来，你过去三个月又成天优哉游哉，我提起来的时候你就躲躲闪闪，你扯谎真是烂透了。”

“对不起，奥姆。”亚瑟低头说，“我怕你抗拒，心情也会很差。可当时的情况下我确实尽力了，抱歉。”

“会谈上你怎么和他们商量的？”奥姆问。

 

12.四方混战（ **加粗字体是亚瑟，横线是湄拉** ）

 

“涅柔斯王正接受惩处，所以我来了。”

“这事你，亚瑟王！新任七海之主——你必须给各国一个说法！”

**“请稍安勿躁。我知道——”**

“恕我直言，亚瑟王，这事你怎么让我稍安勿躁？看见我这胳膊了吗？啊？没有！？因为它就是那海胆头砍下来的！”

**“您稍安勿躁！我真的尽力了不然您还想我怎么办？您一个已经占俩人的座位了！”**

“我靠你们这些亚特兰蒂斯鳕鱼！？管你什么奥姆王亚瑟王我真不懂老祖宗怎么和你们这些败家子儿谈下来的，你到底怎么就拿了三叉戟！？你比你们窝里那些鳕鱼好不了哪去，你顶多就条罗非鱼！”

  


**“泽贝尔和亚特兰蒂斯将承包咸水国和渔夫国的所有损失。包括医药、武器、建筑的花销。”**

“多谢。”

**“分内之事，陛下。”**

“关于战犯奥姆·马略斯。”

“ **三位的想法？** ”

“死刑，或者在水牢终身囚禁。”

“或许终身囚禁。”

湄拉没有说话。

 

**“特殊时期人才吃紧，奥姆·马略斯是可用之才。如果他的才能可以帮助大海回归繁荣，我想他可以借此赎罪，等到时决定如何惩处也不算太迟。”**

“终身囚禁。”

**“……如果他想要毁掉陆地的话，为什么不让他去那呢？你们知道，吸吸尾气什么的。”**

“终身囚禁候遣！”

**“放逐陆地！”/** “放逐陆地！”

“终身囚禁！”

“……”

 

**“亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔也会为咸水国和渔夫国无偿提供医疗救助，且帮助诸位进行战后重建工作。”**

 

“……”

**“分内之事。”**

 

“三十年有期徒刑！”

“放逐陆地！”

“二十年有期徒刑。”

**“放逐陆地并加以时刻监视！”**

 

**“亚特兰蒂斯可以为诸国提供科研支持……”**

“放逐地心藏海，不得返乡。”

“放逐陆地定期返回接受检查！”

“放逐陆地不得返乡！”

**“放逐陆地随时候遣！”**

“……”

**“各位的意……”**

“同意。”

“同意。”

“同意。”

 

“亚瑟王。”渔夫国的小公主——现在是女王了。她游了过来，站在亚瑟面前。

“我希望他能明白。”女王有点哽咽，“我父亲总希望他们能明白。”

亚瑟张大眼睛看着小小的女王。他征求似的看了眼湄拉，然后转过头温柔地拉起女王的右手，轻轻吻了一下。

“如您所愿，陛下。”国王说。

 

13.

 

“亚瑟，亚瑟！”

国王回过神来。

“告诉我你们谈得怎么样。”奥姆皱着眉问。

“就，没什么啊。”亚瑟搪塞说，“老实说各国国王都算和你有私人恩怨。所以……你懂得，就算私了。但大家都互相退让了一点，惯常的讨价还价，问题解决了。我们帮他们搞重建，你来陆地。”

 

**“要是让奥姆知道我说让他吸尾气就大了！”刚出会谈大厅的亚瑟抓着湄拉惨叫。**

“永远？”奥姆停顿了一下，平淡地问。亚瑟看到他的眼睛闪过一丝悲伤。

“有我的特许你就可以回家。”亚瑟叹了口气。

“那么流放呢？”

“……我不知道。”国王搓着手指，“也许没有一个固定的期限，可也许时候到了就能回去。”

奥姆十指紧扣，不动声色地叹了口气，眉头轻轻皱着。他湛蓝的双眼有点颤抖，宛若波澜的海水。

“对不起啊，弟，当时我尽力了。”亚瑟本来不想说的， 但话语却滑出嘴巴，“我实在是……我本来想让你在时机成熟的时候接触陆地的。现在对于你来说还太早了，你可能没法完全明白。”

“我可没这么脆弱。”奥姆挑眉，“什么叫‘有你的特许’我就能回家？”

“国家事务。”亚瑟若无其事地说，“我刚当上国王，总有很多事请教……”

“哦。”奥姆桀骜地歪头，“七海之王低头认输了。”

“喔。”亚瑟夸张地赞同，“但不管怎么说，你知道你的人民是值得的，对吧？”

是的，放不下的。奥姆低下头想，因为祂们总是值得。

大海也总是值得。

 

大个子挤了挤胞弟：“那么可以请你帮我吗，奥姆？”

“帮你？在怎么成为优秀的国王这方面你才是新手，我们还不一定谁帮谁。”

奥姆摇着头挑眉，却转过头去，没让兄长看到自己脸上不屑的笑容。

 

14.

 

我：亚特兰蒂斯人真的好记仇，沃日。

基友：？哪看出来的。

我：你打断我的叉子，我也要打断你的叉子。你让我看好戏，我也让你看好戏。

基友：（不明笑声

我：而且怎么能把弟弟叉子打稀碎啊我天！亚瑟这力大无穷

基友：并不。那可是海底圣物好吗，这谁停得住，想刹车都停不了手。

我：也是。？话题渐渐变得奇怪。

我：我打算这篇段子合集就叫海底人不相信套路

基友：奥姆：陆地人全是沙雕

我：？？？这是个上下联卧槽

 

15. 关于架子鼓。

 

“嘿，奥姆！！”

他停了下来，亚瑟冲他傻乎乎地摆手。

“怎么了？哥。”

“你需要一点点放松时间。”亚瑟把藏在背后的巨大章鱼拿了出来——他妈的他究竟是怎么把他藏在背后的？

“这是托波。打个招呼吧，托波。”

“废话我知道他是谁，在火之环上他还敲战鼓呢你忘了？”

“他会教你怎么打架子鼓的。”亚瑟笑嘻嘻地说，“你是喜欢架子鼓来着吧？”

“你听谁……”

奥姆不由分说被推到鼓旁。他接过一双跟触手比起来简直小到看不见的鼓槌，托波在他跟前耐心地比划着，把鼓敲得通通直响。

好吧，他疲惫地想。他挥动鼓槌，在架子鼓上咚咚当当地敲起来。他打得很带劲，这玩意儿好像意外容易上手，哪来一种莫名的熟悉感？

打着打着，托波突然同时伸出了八个触手。他不遗余力地打着，甚至闪转腾挪呼呼带浪。场面突然一路火花带闪电了起来，奥姆手忙脚乱，他怎么可能追的上章鱼的八个触须。

“蠢章鱼好胜心也太强了吧！”奥姆咆哮着打得越来越快，他就要跟不上节奏了！

“你给我等——一——会！！！！”

啊！！！

啊！！！！！

 “啊！！！FUCK！！！”帕特里克威尔森从沙发上弹了起来，小小的房间回荡着他的臭骂声，杰森莫玛一动不动地看着他，双眸睁的老大，带着种探究的眼神。

“我靠。”帕特里克抹了把额头，“什么鬼东西。”

“啥，怎么了又，不要这么紧张吧。”

“没事。”蓝眼睛把手一搭倚在沙发上，斜斜瞟着杰森戴着戒指的大手。夏威夷大汉正使劲把手伸进那小的可怜的玻璃碗里，抓了一把又一把的水果糖出来。

“……你干啥呢抓这么多糖。”

“水果味硬糖，我老爱吃了。”杰森咧嘴笑着，下一秒马上正色道：“没，没。我孩子爱吃，可不要命了。”

我靠。帕特里克不知脑海里怎么蹦出这样的词句。

新任海王就这个样？

 

 

FIN.

2.28

  


  


注释：

1.海底人上岸吐水是真的设定（）

2.最后杰森抓糖吃帕翠看着他是之前看到的一个gif可把我笑死了就在这<http://justhahaha.lofter.com/post/1f616a_12d12adf2>

3.和我一起行走世间吧这句话是我看守望先锋《双龙》看到的，很喜欢

4.多谢我的基友们 [@嗷。](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=517068434)  [@墨鸣生](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=537900288) 为我提供的第二和倒数第二个段子，想让你们知道你们真是我的人生幸运

5.大声告诉我PW架子鼓打得好不好！（好！）

  


快乐.jpg

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
